Not as soft as you think
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Yoru was soft and easily flustered, but he had a switch that it wasn't that easy to turn on. However, once it was... His boyfriends were the ones who had to deal with it. And they didn't complain in the slightest. Nenchuu NSFW


Look the reason i decided to post this is probably because I have like half bottle of alcohol on me (I barely drink, actually i had this bottle for like one month because i wasn't in the mood but i was home alone and yeah) and it's almost 3 am so whatever happens is problem of tomorrow me.  
So, pretty much this is PWP. Purely smut. I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

It was so, so hot. The adrenaline was still running through his veins, even when the music had changed. Everything felt too tight. They had just finished with "_Beast Master"_ the song in which he was the backup dancer to Kai. Now he had to wait until Shun had his solo, and Gravi their duets, then it would be their turn to go back to stage for their own duets, and then perform _Tsuki no Uta_, and give an ending to the night. That gave him enough time to sate his _hunger._

"Ah, Yoru. You finished already? Yoru? Wait, where are we going?"

He grabbed You as soon as he saw him and brought him to a room that was now empty. He loved that confused look in You's face. It made him confident in his movement, his actions. He wanted to see more of those unusual expressions.

You was the very first one to know about that switch that Yoru had, since they had been boyfriends for a long time. Because of that, Yoru knew all of his weak points like the back of his hand.

Yoru knew how You got when he was the one who took charge of the situation. He knew that he liked when he pushed him to a wall-

"Wait, Yoru-"

When he was forceful, and silenced him with a kiss.

"Yoru-"

And that he_ loved_ when his hands got a hold of his ponytail and pulled it, making him moan.

"Ah! Wait! They can- Outside!"

Even when You was complaining, it wasn't uncommon for them to relieve themselves like that. During the concerts the clothes were tight, their bodies hot, and it helped with the adrenaline of the moment. Besides, they always got back on time, so they were never called out on it. Yoru continued kissing him, leaving lingering touches all over his body that made You whimper between kisses. He loved teasing him. It was always so different from the usual, confident You. A side that only he knew how to get out.

The Yoru of the morning would probably be mortified, ashamed just with the comments of the fans of how hot the performance had been. But the Yoru of the present could just think about how he wanted to see more of You's blushed face and hear more of his moans.

Soon, his hands found their way down his body, and he started rubbing him through his clothes. It didn't take long until he unbuttoned You's pant and slide them down a bit, enough play with the waistband of his underwear, until You started groaning.

"Yoru."

"Hm? ~ What?"

"Don't- Don't tease me."

Once the words left his mouth Yoru got on his knees, taking down You's pant with him. He started sucking him off, and You let out a choked moan, arching more into Yoru's mouth. As he sucked him he started preparing him. They didn't have that much time, and he wanted to make the most of every minute.

"Ugh- Yoru!"

"You don't want me to tease you, right? I'll be quick."

He continued until You couldn't contain his moans anymore, letting them out with every thrust of his fingers and every lick on his cock.

"I think it's enough. Turn around."

Once You put his hands against the wall he entered him in one go. His thrusts were deep but slow, so You could feel all of him inside. He couldn't see his face, but he knew that You was biting his lips. He never liked letting out so much noise, and it was a nice thing in the situation they were in right now. Still, that turned him on so much. You's face contorted due to the pleasure that he was feeling, the moans that he couldn't stop. He quickened the pace when he heard footsteps outside.

"Yo-Ah- ru! Not so- Ah!"

"Shh. They're gonna hear you."

You was a mess, biting his lips and whimpering with every thrust. Yoru wanted more. He started moving his hips faster, pounding into that place that had You so weak, without letting him rest. One of his hands was grabbing You's hips and the other went over to his cock and started pumping him, making him letting out more and more moans.

"Yoru-" It didn't take that long for You to cum on his hand, and the tightening made him release too.

Once Yoru pulled out, both of them dropped to the floor, trying to normalize their breaths. They didn't talk at all, until You started laughing. "I still can't believe that you have this type of side in you."

"Shut up."

"Ugh. Give me water. How much time do we have?"

Yoru opened the door just a bit, and looked around. "Arata and Aoi are ending, so we have Hajime-san and Haru-san, and Ikkun and Rui to compose ourselves."

"We're fine, then…" As soon as Yoru passed him a bottle of water he gulped it down, still having trouble with his breathing. "I'm glad that we are not doing _DA KAI _tonight, I don't think that my body could handle that much."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I _loved_ it." He said, with a chuckle. He did. That was why You always riled him up before a concert and sometimes even during it. "Let's fix all once Haru and Hajime-san are ending."

"Okay." He smiled, and they stayed by each other side, You resting his head on Yoru's shoulder. Both of them would regret it tomorrow for sure, but they were going to do it again without a doubt.

-o-

Being with Aoi and Arata was supposed to be a one-time thing, something to fulfill their curiosity, to spice a bit their relationships. But that one-time thing ended in two, three, a date, two, and finally in all of them being together. It was comfortable being like that. It didn't take long for all of them to become acquainted with each other's tastes and turns on.

So, in Yoru's defense, Aoi was pushing it. He knew what was he doing, but still decide to continue. Unlike You, Aoi preferred to do things _fast and rough. _Aoi had come into his room and kissed him suddenly, trapping him between the bed and his body. He started rubbing himself over him, and when he didn't stop, Yoru couldn't help but feel the need to take charge of the situation.

He pushed him against the bed and started kissing him, feeling how Aoi grabbed him by his shoulders and got him closer. Kissing him always felt nice. His lips were so soft, and he was so cute, it all felt incredible. It was during moments like this that Yoru didn't mind if the relationship thing was real or no. He just wanted both of them to feel good.

Aoi soon took of their pants and started sucking him, teasing him with his hot mouth and his kittenish licks that made nothing but rile him up even more.

"Aoi-"

"Yes? ~ Does this feel good?"

He tried to resist his impulses, but that smirk that Aoi had plastered on his face wasn't helping. Once he had enough of his teasing, he pushed Aoi's head until he took all of his cock, and then continued thrusting. Aoi's moans told him all that he needed to know. Soon he cummed on his mouth, and Aoi swallowed it all.

"Ugh- Yoru~ That was so mean."

"Well, it's not as if I heard you complaining." While he caught his breath, Aoi had grabbed the bottle of lube in the nightstand, and was preparing himself. It was such an erotic picture. Yoru couldn't help but kiss him again, loving how those soft lips let out small gasps and moans.

You and Arata had gotten there when they were already too worked up to wait for them, and so they relieved each other in a side of the room while looking, waiting for their turns. If they were waiting for a show, he would give them a show.

He grabbed Aoi's hips to stop him from moving and made him take out his fingers, and then he aligned himself with his entrance, pushing it all inside. He tried to stay still until Aoi got accustomed to it, but he really couldn't. He was so tight and so hot, that he really couldn't stop himself from moving.

"Ah, wait, Yoru!"

"I can't wait anymore. It's so hot..."

"Mm~ Ah~"

Aoi was scratching his back, digging his nails in his shoulders and letting out such moans… Yoru dedicated himself to pound into him, to grab his hips and push him down on his cock with force, and took advantage of his dizzy state to drop dirty lines in his ear. "Is this good, Aoi? Do you like being the center? Having all the eyes on you?"

"Y- Yoru-"

He was like a prince, so, seeing him reduced to a moaning mess was always enjoyable for him. "Do you like me using you as if you were my toy?"

"Ugh, yes, Yoru!"

Yoru had been really insecure to talk like that at first. It wasn't as if he didn't like it, but he knew that You wasn't that really into it, and he didn't want to ruin it with Arata and Aoi. It had taken quite a lot of alcohol for him to act, and since then, it had been obvious that Aoi enjoyed it, always trying to push him to do it like that.

"You're so greedy, you know? Does this feel good?"

"Yes! It feels so, so good! I want more!"

"More? Then, why don't you ride me?"

He pulled out and moved him so his front was exposed to You and Arata, who acted immediately. You got his hands on Aoi's cock and started pumping and sucking him, while Arata played with his nipples, pinching and licking them.

"Move your hips a bit more, Aoi-chan. Meet Yoru's tempo."

He did exactly that. He pushed himself up and down, sighing with every move. Soon, it all became overwhelming for him and he started whimpering and his eyes were full of tears. Yoru gripped his hips to make him and the others stop, and kissed him.

"You were so good for me. I'm going to reward you, okay?"

As soon as he said that, he changed his thrusts direction, searching for that spot that would-

"AH! Yoru!"

"Is it there?" He smirked and started pounding into it. Aoi started thrashing around, trying to get away from so much stimulation, but You and Arata held him in place, starting again with their rough touches.

"Aoi, is Yoru-kun being too rough? Ah, but you like it, right?"

"Of course he likes it. Don't you see how hard he got?"

"Yoru, Yoru! I'm gonna- Ugh, I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead." The way he clenched and moaned had Yoru spilling inside him just seconds later. Groaning, he pulled out and hugged Aoi, who was almost getting asleep. Yoru felt himself smirking. He had pushed to get what he wanted, and now he had to endure it.

"We're not done yet, my prince. Arata and You are still here, so, be good for me and please them too, okay?"

The shiver that went over Aoi's back was worth everything.

-o-

Arata's phone ringed when he was in the taxi, going back to the dorms in the night. A drinking party with his coworkers lasted more than expected, and he ended up losing the train.

"Hello, Arata? Are you going to come home soon? I'm having a bit of trouble wh- _No! Yoru! Put that down!"_

There were a lot of weird noises in the other side. You apparently had dropped his phone or something, because he could hear him screaming. "You? Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Arata? _Arata!_ Are you coming soon? I miss youu~"

"Aoi? Are you drunk?"

"Hm... Not yet. Yoru is, thought…" He was. He was so drunk. "Ah, are you playing chase? I want to play, too! Let me join!"

"Not you too, Aoi-chan!"

"Ah, wait, Aoi!"

It took a while for the things to calm down on the other side of the phone. "As I was saying-"

"Yoru is so ticklish! ~ This is fun!"

"Wait, Aoi! No! Let me go!"

"Aoi, let him go- Ugh. Please come home soon"

The call ended after that, leaving a confused Arata behind. The driver chuckled and told him that they were near already.

"Seems like the party is still going on for you."

"Yeah…"

"Well, you are young, so enjoy it while you can. Have a good night. Make sure that your roommates are okay."

He expected a chaos when he reached Procella's floor. There were a lot of bottles in there. He went to You's room and the view that he received when he entered certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"This is so good."

Aoi was in the middle of You and Yoru, all of them naked already.

It had something extremely hot, seeing them like that. Seeing his childhood friend put such a face because of the pleasure. Hearing him moan because of the kisses in his back that Yoru left and the hard and rough trusts of You inside him.

When Yoru noticed him, he stopped and went over him, making him sit on the couch, in front of the bed.

"Look at Aoi, he is feeling it so much... Don't you want it, too, Arata? He is pounding into him, making him so weak… Look at them. Is so hot." While saying that, Yoru was helping him take off his clothes, and continued saying those things lowly in his ear.

Arata had a thing for seeing others. He never talked about it, but Yoru just knew. And, when he was kind of drunk, he always took advantage of that. You and Aoi got flustered with the flirting, with the dirty lines that Yoru could say when he was more inhibited thanks to the alcohol. But since Arata could handle that, Yoru always took more drastic ways.

"You! There, there!"

Arata breathed slowly, trying to stay calm. Yoru was kissing his neck, leaving marks on it, while his hands didn't stop moving, taking the clothes of the middle in an instant. Once he noticed how hard he had gotten, he laughed. That laughed made Arata arch more into his touch. A turned on Yoru was truly a dangerous thing.

"What? You got turned on just by watching them? Ha. How lewd, Arata. Don't move from here, or you won't get anything tonight."

It was incredible. He always thought that Aoi would be the only one to understand him, but then these two had come and ended in their relationship, making it better. They complimented each other so much, and all of them ended satisfied. One of the proofs was the way that Aoi and You moaned. Aoi liked the roughness, You liked giving it, and that was something that Arata couldn't. As well, Yoru didn't mind what he liked, and could adapt to the situation easily. Quite different from the usual, shy Yoru.

"Arata. Do you see it? How much of You is inside Aoi? Surely is hot, right?" He moaned once he paid attention to it, resting his head against Yoru's chest while the other rubbed his member without taking his pants off.

"Yoru, Arata has been so good this whole time. He deserves a reward; don't you think?"

Aoi didn't stay quiet much more after that. Once he started to moan without restraint, Yoru started paying more attention to Arata.

"They are hot, right?" He whispered again in his ear. Yoru's voice was lower than usual, more deep, totally turning him on more easily than normal. "Do you want it like that, too, Arata?" He choked his moans as soon as Yoru's words were out. He wanted it so much. "Answer me. Or I won't know."

He swallowed. He really was weak to that voice of his. "Yes. I want it like that too, Yoru. Make a mess out of me."

It was so hot. You and Aoi couldn't stop moaning anymore, and without letting him move, Yoru pushed his cock inside him, making his moans join the other two.

Yoru was truly a menace for his health. But he loved it.

-o—

Yoru knew that going out to the common room when everyone else was there was probably not a good idea after his night activities with his boyfriends, but they were all hungry, and, in the end, their necessities won. He had never regretted something so much in his life.

"Seems like our Beast Master isn't the only one with a wild side, right, Yoru? ~"

"Please, _please stop already, Shun-san_." He had understood the first time, really.

"Those hickies will need a lot of makeup to get covered. You did a good job with them, Yoru."

"_Hajime-san!" _There wasn't a need for them to continue teasing him like that.

"Even though I'm happy that your relationship is going well, I'm going to ask you to try to tone it down a bit next time, please. We could hear you all the way downstairs. I'm glad that the junior didn't wake up in the slightest." Teasing him now was just plain cruel.

"_Oh my god. I'm so sorry Haru-san._"

"Yoru, I have some handcuffs and collars that I can lend you! Just say the word!"

"_Kai-san!" _He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm. I'm going. I need to go." He needed to bury himself in his bed and never come out again.

"Well, we do like it, Yoru. So don't worry."

"Yeah. It feels nice."

"Gotta agree with them."

"Shut up! _God this is so embarrassing!"_

.

.

.

"Why did you told him that last, Kai?" Hajime asked.

"Well… Didn't someone tell me to get rid of them?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh… Could it be that you actually liked them? ~"

"We are still here." You said.

"I know. Tell me, Aoi, would you be interested in being my backup danc-"

"I… would?"

"Don't even think about it, Aoi."

* * *

Look. I'm sorry. I was really hesitant to post this because it's my very first time writing smut and well, i'm actually just hiding my face in my pillow every two seconds... I'm really shy in real life haha. But you know what? STAN TOP YORU  
Somehow Top!Yoru ended in Dom!Yoru and well... We'll see what happens with Aoi-chan in the future haha. Haha... (I think that he may like pet play...) *Runs*  
Anyway. I hope that you enjoyed it... I'm gonna go to sleep now.  
Until next time!~


End file.
